My First Dramione
by SuperWhoLockianx3
Summary: Hermione broke up with Ron. Her and Harry are drifting apart. She eats alone, and walks to her classes alone. She isn't sad, not really. Until Draco begins to play with her emotions. Does she hate him? Maybe not so much anymore. Love him? Is that even possible? Also includes a little Ron/Luna.
1. Trophy room

It had been nearly a year since I had last talked to Ron. There are several reasons why, the biggest being that last year, he broke up with me. I tried to remain friends with him, but it deemed near impossible. He apparantly never wanted to speak to me again. Although I do admit that I could have tried harder to fix our friendship, I just really stopped caring. Why be friends with an ignorant prat like him?

Me and Harry had drifted apart, seeing as his best friend was Ron. We still made efforts to talk to each other, but it just wasn't the same. So, as usual back then, I was eating alone, while reading a book. When I glanced up to see if any more mashed potatoes were left, standing there was Draco Malfoy.

"Is Mudblood Granger all alone? Looks like potty and weasel over there don't care about her anymore." Crabbe and Goyle made a rather unpleasant noise that could have been a laugh.

"Shut up Malfoy! The only friends you have are nasty trolls!" Malfoy feigned surprise.

"Granger, what makes you say such a thing, I have plenty of friends, unlike you. As you can see, being Pureblood has its advantages."

"Why don't you just shut up Malfoy, you're a stuck up prissy little BITCH." I don't know what had come over me, when I screamed the last word. I just had so much on my shoulders, I couldn't take it anymore.

With Professor Mcgonagall so close by, I'm surprised she didn't hear. Possibly because the hall was so loud. Even though Mcgonagall didn't hear, Malfoy sure did. A coldness I had never seen before swept through his eyes and he leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

Equally as mad as him, I stood my ground and simply nodded.

"Remember Granger, don't get caught in the hallways."

He had just challanged me to a duel. In the halls. At night. Past lights out. And I had accepted.

What had I done? I immediately started worrying. I couldn't back out now. That would just show Malfoy what a goody-two-shoes I am. No, I had to do it.

As soon as I finished eating, I practically ran back to the common room. It was empty, so in a flurry, I got out my stack of books, pens, and papers. If I was to do this, I needed to finish tomorrows work as well. Plus, working always helps take my mind off of things. Books all around me, I got to work. While finishing one of Professor Flitwick's essays, I started to lose focus.

I was thinking about how rude and obnoxious Malfoy was, when I was shook from my thoughts, by Harry.

"Hermionie, its nine-thirty. Aren't you going to bed soon?"

"Oh um.. nine-thirty you say? Maybe I'll stay up just a little longer. Good-Night."

"Night Hermionie."

Wow. I hadn't realized how late it was. I had already completed most of my work, so I decided to call it a night. I set an alarm for eleven-forty and fell asleep the moment I laid my head on the pillow. When I woke up, I quickly shut off the alarm, not wanting anyone else to wake up. I hastily threw on some clothes,  
>then waited by the fire, wondering if this was such a good idea after all.<p>

When it started nearing 12, I headed out towards the trophy room, where we had planned to meet. I felt vulnerable because last time Malfoy had brought along his two bodyguards, and I had no-one. Hoping and praying I wouldn't meet Filch or his cat, I snuck around the corridors watching and listening for signs of anyone other than me in the halls.

As I entered the trophy room, realization fell upon me, if Draco was in the trophy room, surely I would have at least heard him. Right? I peeked into the room just to be sure. No sign of Malfoy. Maybe he was late or something. I waited around for awhile, when I heard footsteps rapidly approaching. I ducked behind a trophy case, peeking out through a little crack in-between the two shelves. There he was, Malfoy! I would have expected him to have Crabbe and Goyle beside him, but he was here alone. Why would he be here alone?

I stepped out from the shelf and when he turned around, he didn't have his wand. What was going on? Utterly confused, I asked him:

"Where's your wand?"

"I didn't bring it." He was blushing.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Err.. Granger. I wanted to talk to you."

"Then why didn't you do so earlier?" I was so irritated, I didn't notice how uncomfortable Malfoy was acting.

He quickly mumbled his response, looking down at the floor.

"I SAID WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Quiet Granger!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO QUIET DOWN. I SAID WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"SHUT UP GRANGER BEFORE YOU GET US INTO TROUBLE!"

"NO! WHY DON'T YOU! DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU AGAIN FERRET?!"

"HERMIONIE! SHUT UP!"

He ran over to me and put his hand over my mouth. I quickly slapped it away, and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"DRACO WILL YOU STOP! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, RIGHT NOW!"

That was when we heard the footsteps. It was Filch! I quickly started to panic. 'The shelves!' I thought to myslef. Then as if in slow motion, Draco pulled me behind a shelf. It was a tight fit and still slightly angery at him shoved him so I could have more space. In return, he shoved me, almost out into the room.  
>We both heard Filch scattered around the room looking everywhere, for the students breaking curfew. My heart racing, I tried to signal to Malfoy to run to another shelf. Filch was getting closer and closer.<p>

Draco grabbed my hand and yanked me behind a shelf Filch had already checked. He forgot to let go of my hand, but I didn't really care seeing as my heart was about to jump out of my chest. I sat down, Draco doing the same. Filch had sat down in the middle of the room having checked behind every shelf. It didn't look like he was leaving soon.

"I know you're in here, and you have to come out sometime." He called out.

I shivered, so cold in the trophy room, with all that metal everywhere. Draco whispered in my ear asking what to do. I told him that we could either come out, or try waiting for morning.

"No offence Granger, but I don't think we should come out, word might spread and I, for one, don't want people thinking I like you."

I agreed. What would people think, hearing me and Draco had been alone in the trophy room, late at night? No thank you. I rested my head on my hand and stretched out a little bit. I sighed and tried to fall alseep.

I woke up on Draco's chest, and it was still night. Maybe around four A.M. I looked out from behind the shelf to see Filch, sitting in the chair wide awake. This guy would do anything to see children getting punished. I realized that Draco must've pulled me close when I was asleep. I didn't know how I felt about that, but I smiled at the look on his sleeping face. It was the goofiest smile I had ever seen, and his hair wasn't slicked back, it was nice and messy.  
>I liked it. I liked him. I really did like him.<p>

Confused on my thoughts, I just decided to act upon them, while he was sleeping. I intertwined my hand with his, brushed up close to him and went to sleep.  
>Soon, I awoke again. Daylight filtered through the room, and when I looked out Filch was gone. I shoved Draco until he woke up.<p>

"Draco! Get up, we need to get out of here!"

He mumbled in his sleep. It kinda sounded like 'wanna go out with me' I shook myself mentally. No, that couldn't be it. Must've been something else. Finally Draco woke up, and sleepily smiled at me.

"You slept with me Hermionie. I always knew you liked me."

I can't believe he just said that. I blushed, hard. My cheeks were bright red. He looked shocked at what he just said, and blushed too.

"Err.. Granger." He cleared his throat.

"Malfoy?"

"Is Filch gone?"

"Yes."

"Well... Uh.. Granger, I never got to talk to you last night."

"Yes. Well err.. What is it?"

"I was just thinking, that we shouldn't fight so much. I want to try being friends."

"Why? I thought you hated Mudbloods?"

"Oh.. Well... Um.."

He seemed to be at a loss for words, and I didn't know what to do. I was stunned that he wanted to be my friend.

"I just thought.. You know, since Weasley decided to leave you and all. I thought you might like a friend."

I just smiled at him. Stupidly, I couldn't think what to say. The thought of him liking me was insane, and I couldn't believe it. I was so happy, maybe he even liked me back!

He was blushing again and we both decided to get up at the same time, bumping into each other.

We both muttered a shy 'sorry', and went back to our common rooms.


	2. Surely it was just heat of the moment

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! This is my first Dramionie, and I actually didn't expect to get any follows. Thanks everyone! Remember to leave a review, you can help me figure out the rest of the plot, as I have no idea where to go with this. I wrote this chapter pretty late at night, so I'm not really sure if it's good or not. I spent a lot of time editing it, so I hope you like it! :P**

* * *

><p>When I got back to the common room, I breathed a sigh of relief. After a night like that, I doubted I would be able to get much work done. I looked<br>over at the clock, and it was only six. Relieved, I laid down on the couch. I had thought it was at least nine. I fell asleep, and after what felt to be only  
>minutes, Harry was yet again trying to be a good friend, and woke me up. Still slightly dazed I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. Today's<br>going to be a disaster, I thought.

Heading off to potions, I, yet again attempted to talk to Ron. What was wrong with him? I mean, I know redheads can hold grudges but damn.  
>Today Harry decided to walk with me instead. I confess, that I was pretty happy with myself after seeing Ron's expression.<p>

Me and Harry walked along the corridor, discussing the recent Quidittich match against Ravenclaw and  
>Hufflepuff. After awhile, he asked me what was wrong. I answered honestly, nothing. He was awfully concerned about me for no reason, and he accepted my<br>answer, but still looked a little uneasy.

When we reached potions, Harry sat at the usual table with Ron, and I sat alone. Snape, sneered at us all in greeting. I noticed that Draco wasn't  
>there yet, and we only had five minutes left. Usually he was around fifteen minutes early, so I was surprised that he wasn't there. I didn't think much of it<br>though, because I was on the verge of falling asleep. I wanted to lay down, but I knew that if I did, Snape would  
>have a perfect punishment on hand.<p>

The lesson went by so slow, I thought it had been at least five hours, when we were only thirty minutes in. By the time it was forty minutes, Draco still wasn't  
>there, and I had almost fallen asleep several times. Fifty minutes in, Draco finally showed up to everyone's surprise, I thought he had been skipping the class to be honest.<br>He sat down, and apologized to Snape.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but ten points from Slytherin. Showing up late WILL, have consequences."

"Yes, Sir." Draco looked over at me and smiled.

I smiled back, then put my head down. Maybe I could just close my eyes for a minute without Snape noticing.

* * *

><p>A couple seconds after I closed my eyes, I must have drifted into sleeping, because next thing I know a book is being slammed onto my desk, right next to my head.<p>

"Thirty points from gryffindor! There will be absolutely NO sleeping in class, Granger. In fact, if you think my classes are so boring, why don't you stand up here and read off  
>these notes to the class." Snape glared at me, apparently excited to see me struggle in front of an audience.<p>

We had been learning about how to brew a forgetful potion, which I had known how to make since 3rd year. It was only mildly complicated, but quite hard  
>to explain. I stood up and reluctantly went up to the front. Snape handed me the notes, and I began to read.<p>

"Forgetfulness potion. The ingredients to make this potion are few, but you need to prepare them in just the right way, or it may cause severe burns, vomiting, headaches, coma, extreme memory loss, and/or extremely hairy feet." I laughed at the last part, and Snape hardened his glare to full power.

I tried to hold in my laughter, but that just made it worse. After I finally stopped, the whole class was laughing along with me.

"ENOUGH CLASS! THIS IS NOT HOW YOU SHOULD ACT IN MY CLASSROOM! I DEMAND RESPECT. CALM DOWN NOW OR BE SENT TO DETENTION!"

That just made everyone laugh even harder, excluding Neville who stopped immediately. I laughed even harder at that, and almost feel to the floor. By the time the class had stopped laughing, Snape finished handing everyone a detention for lunch. Except Neville of course, who was quite happy with himself.  
>The bell rung, and I ran over to get my books and sped out of there, still holding some laughter back. I took a deep breath to attempt calming myself down.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco came up behind me, and laughed again. His laugh was so cute. But that doesn't mean I like him. I just wasn't thinking straight yesterday when I said I did. Yes, of course that was it. Just the heat of the moment. Right?<p>

"What did you think of my potions lesson?"

"Well, I didn't really learn anything, but it sure was fun." He chuckled, and I smiled at him again.

They started walking down the corridor in a comfortable silence. Each of their minds buzzing rapidly, wondering if the other would make a move.

"So.. what class do you have next?" Not that I was actually curious or anything. Just making conversation.

"None, I have a three hour free period."

"Lucky you." I teased.

"What about you?" He inquired.

"First I have Transfiguration."

"And after that?" He offered her a cheeky smile.

"Then my free period."

"How long is your Transfiguration class?"

"About an hour and a half. Why?"

"Just wondering."

* * *

><p>(Malfoy's POV)<p>

Granger is so cute. Oh here comes the end of the corridor. Should I kiss her, or would that be too forward? Maybe a hug? Urgh, I just.. She's so cute.  
>She's leaving! Kiss her! Hug her! Something!<p>

"Bye Malfoy!"

"See you later Granger."

I started heading back to my common room, when I got an idea. A perfect, fantastic idea.

An hour and a half later, with a picnic basket in hand, I ran over to the gryffindor common room, and nervously ruffled my hair. I hoped I hadn't missed her.  
>I asked the portrait if she had seen Hermione lately. She told me that I had just missed her, but if I had the password...<p>

Missing Hermione dampened my good mood. Feeling as if I had just been deflated like a balloon, I headed back to my common room. I promised myself to ask her tomorrow. But how am I going to do it? I always get so nervous around her. I guess practicing in the mirror might help. Hopefully no-one sees, that would be so embarrassing.

* * *

><p>(Back to Hermione's POV)<p>

We got let out of Transfiguration a few minutes early, and I ran back to the common room and straight through the portrait hole.

A little while later sitting by the fire, I realized that I had left my bag at the classroom. I exited the portrait hole, and say Malfoy in Muggle clothes, holding what looked like a  
>picnic basket. I blinked and when he was still there, I couldn't believe it. What was Malfoy doing?<p> 


	3. Ron and Luna

**AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 3 everyone! In this chapter, I was thinking that I was moving a little too fast with Hermione and Draco, so I decided to add some fillers and stuff. This is also the beginning of Ron/Luna pairing. Thanks for reading, and remember to review! :P**

I decided to ignore it, and ran back to the Transfiguration classroom, grabbed my bag and hurried back to the common room. When I got there, Fred  
>started talking to me for no apparent reason. I was kind of confused, but kept up the polite conversation. Then the topic of Ron came up.<p>

"You know Ron really misses you."

"How can he be missing me? I tried talking to him just today, and he ignored me."

"He's just embarrassed about last year."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Give him a chance!" He was close to almost yelling.

"I have given him a chance." I tried, in my most calming voice.

"At friendship. He wants to go back out with you."

Why did this have to happen now? Right after I had just gotten over him. But, trying to keep calm, I explained to Fred that I didn't like his little brother anymore.

"I don't like him like that anymore. I don't even know if I ever really did like him that way."

"Don't lie, you two are perfect for each other."

"You're just saying that because you don't like seeing him unhappy." Why can't he seem to understand this?

"Ok, that's only partially the reason. I really do think you two are cute."

"Fighting, and jealousy is cute then?" I shot back.

"At least give it one more try." He gave me a pleading sort of look.

"I'll think over it. That's no promise, but I'll think over it."

"Ok."

"Oh, and tell Ron he needs to make up with me. I won't go out with someone who completely ignores me."

"You got it." He shoved a thumbs-up in the air.

After all of the drama that happened that day I needed to rest. I fell into a deep slumber that night, and woke up feeling a lot better.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Ron at the heel of the bead, holding some breakfast on a platter."

"Ron, what the fuck?!"

He blushed, said good morning and then just left the platter on my bed. I appreciated the gesture, but still. You have to admit that was pretty weird.

While I finished the breakfast, I did some greatly needed thinking. I seriously began to wonder what was wrong with Ron. He should have been over this  
>by now. Slowly, Draco seeped into my thoughts. I thought about the night in the trophy room, and sighed. He was so sexy, the ruffled blonde hair and<br>sleepy smile. Time to find the answer. Do I like him or not?

Then I remembered Ron. Although he could be really weird, I loved him like a brother. No, I  
>didn't want to go out with him. Did I want to be friends again? Of course. I needed to deal with this first, then worry about Malfoy.<p>

I ran out into the common room, and called for him.

"Ron!"

"Hi Hermione." He was blushing again.

"Sit down. I want to talk to you."

He looked nervous, but obliged.

"Ron, I know the break-up last year was really hard. But I think it was destiny. Me and you aren't meant to be. I love you like a brother and I seriously  
>want to be friends. I know this is sounding so cheesy right now, but it's true."<p>

He looked up from the ground, and sighed. He looked so lonely, and I actually did feel bad about doing this. I wish we could stay friends. I really did.

"Hermione. I always loved you. We're meant to be. Why can't you please give me another chance."

"No Ron. I just want to be friends. I hate the fighting, the possessiveness. I hate it. Why can't you understand!"

I felt like another screaming match was going to happen, so I tried as hard as I could to calm down. Then he crossed the line.

"This is just because you like Harry isn't it!"

"I DON'T LIKE HARRY RON! WHAT CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT!" I ran out of the portrait hole, into the corridor. Teary eyed, I started  
>towards the library. I didn't care that I had no homework, or anything to really do there. I just wanted to get away from Ron, who didn't understand.<br>He didn't understand at all, and I was tired of it. I needed someone who could understand.

Once I got to the library and settled down with a book, I began to relax a little bit. The book was about Gretchtions, a magical cat species. They liked  
>to eat cotton, because it was the only thing that went through their digestive system. I was really interested in the book, and finished it in one sitting.<br>Then, I pulled out another rather captivating book about creating your own charms. But the time I finished reading that and a few other books, the  
>library was closing. Pulling a few more books from the shelf, feeling a lot better about the whole Ron thing, I headed back to the common room.<p>

The next day was Sunday, and Luna had invited me to go to a festival with her. As I was getting ready, I thought about what Draco could be up to.  
>It was really strange to me being his friend. Why had he just all of the sudden stopped hating Mudbloods? The guys in my life were so confusing.<br>But, I went back to thinking about the festival as I slipped on my dress. I loved the way it looked, especially after straightening my hair.  
>The dress was sparkling, a cute red top piece, with a golden colored skirt. Luna, having been ready a few minutes before me, gasped at my appearance.<p>

"Hermione! You look great!" She exclaimed.

I simply smiled, and took her arm. We went off to the festival in Hogsmeade.

Confetti littered the cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade. Anyone could tell the small village was in extremely high moods for the yearly festival. Cheery little  
>children running everywhere, and a small marching band strutted down the streets. I loved every second of it. There were small stalls everywhere. Selling<br>everything from potions, to necklaces, and dragon hide. Me and Luna strolled down the streets, pausing every once in awhile to buy some popcorn or play  
>carnival game.<p>

Finally near the end of the night, we sat down and enjoyed the fireworks. We started up a pleasant conversation about our classes, and  
>she told me all about the creatures she thought was causing the good moods from everyone. She told me that they hide in the Hogsmeade homes, and<br>only come out once a year. I liked the idea of that and I thought it was pretty cute. Later that night, we got onto the topic of how she had never had a  
>boyfriend. She genuinely seemed sad about it, and I lent a comforting shoulder for her to cry on. I had never seen her cry, and it made me start feeling depressed<br>too. She quickly cleared her tears, because she believed it was bad luck to cry. Wizzle-bones could swim through the tears.

I asked her what she thought of Ron, because I thought they could make a cute couple. Trying to make her feel better, I talked about all his good qualities,  
>and kept away from the bad ones.<p>

"Do you really think me and Ron would be good together?"

"In time, I think you two would work out great."

She just smiled, and switched to a different subject.


	4. Classes, and coversations

On Monday, I woke up feeling unnaturally grumpy, and sure enough, when I got into the bathroom, a red blood stain was on my underwear. I groaned.  
>I hate getting periods.<p>

I laughed at the memory of getting my first when I was 14. I was a late bloomer, and still pretty naive. After dinner, I had ran back  
>to the bathroom to find a bloodstain. Scared out of my wits, I ran to Madam Pomfery. Of course, she was surprised I had no clue what it was. She gave me<br>some pads and tampons, then told me to write my mother and father as soon as possible. Yes, I had 'the talk' through a letter. I had been mortified, but when  
>I look back on it, it's pretty cute, and hilarious.<p>

Grabbing my books, I headed off to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. I tottered along the corridor, thinking of the best way to set Ron and Luna up.

I met Ginny halfway there, and started talking about her brother. She said that he was still avoiding me after yesterday, and he didn't want to talk. Again.  
>I asked her what she thought about Luna and Ron.<p>

"Luna's a bit weird, but then again, so is Ron." She giggled, warming up to the idea.

"I know! They're perfect for each other, aren't they!" I almost shouted, excited.

"Yes, they really are. Only one problem. Ron doesn't really like Luna."

"Will you help me think of a plan to get them together?" I eagerly waited for Ginny's response.

"Hmm.. Well it depends."

"Ginny! Don't you care about your brother? Do you want him to be depressed over me forever?"

"No. I guess we should do it then, but how?"

We discussed several plans about how to get them together, but none of them seemed actually do-able. We got to the hall, and ate our breakfast,  
>whispering ideas to each other. When it came time for me to leave, me and Ginny had formulated a perfect plan. We quickly went over the plan, and I left<br>to go to Herbology.

Herbology class was going by extremely slow, and dragged on for two hours. When we finally finished, I ran up to the common room to clean up before  
>my next class, divination where I was sure to get a good laugh out of things. This time we were doing tea leaves, and Professor Trelawney made up a<br>huge ordeal about it, saying that Harry had 'The Grim'. Whatever that means. He told me that he had seen a large black dog, but he hasn't died so that obviously  
>that can't be true. The Grim is just some sort of old folklore or something.<p>

After divination, I had lunch in the great hall, but Ginny has her lunch at a different time than me, so we didn't get to talk anymore about our plan to get Ron and  
>Luna together. Basically the plan was pretty simple, and slightly overused, but we both thought it would work. Mainly because this plan was often used by<br>Muggles. What we had to do, was first get them to spend lots of time together. Ron and Luna get comfortable with each other, and then we both send them  
>a love note from the other person. Of course, the plan isn't foolproof. We figured that it would definitely be better than some sort of love potion though because<br>those wear off after awhile.

While I ate lunch, I was also trying to finish up some homework for charms class, which I had next. I scolded myself for not paying as much attention to  
>my homework than I used to. The homework was fairly easy though, and I finished it in time to hand in.<p>

The next, and last class was Muggle Studies. I found that class to be pretty interesting seeing as almost half the things they said in there was wrong.  
>Pretty much every class period, the teacher learned something new, from who else but me. I loved that class though, the teacher was easygoing and<br>we had fun.

After that class I went down to the common room, and did all my homework first thing as usual. After I finished up the last essay, I headed down to the great  
>hall and ate dinner. I saw Malfoy down there, laughing with Pansy and Crabbe.<p>

I was kinda jealous, but quickly told myself to stop, he isn't dating me. I continued to watch them though, then after awhile I continued to eat my dinner, while  
>reading, again.<p>

At least ten minutes later, it feels like someones watching me. I turned around to see if maybe Ginny was there. No, she had already ate while I did my homework.  
>I turned again over to the Slytherin table, and it was Malfoy. He was staring at me, shamelessly. I turned a bright red, but pretended to act nonchalant. I waved<br>at him, and he smiled.

He started heading over to my table and sat down. This was really happening.

"Hey Granger!" Draco said cheerfully.

"Hi Malfoy."

"So how were your classes?"

"Erm. They were good. Yeah. How were yours?"

"Ah, well they were quite boring to be honest." He drawled.

"What classes did you have?"

"Potions, Runes, and Charms."

"Ooh, did you finish the homework? I think it was rather easy, of course." I was starting to brag, what we usually did in the past years.

"You mean today's homework? I finished that two days ago. Very easy." He was smirking at me.

"Mmm. Did you happen to have Transfiguration yet? We already started working on our Animangus essay's." So there.

"No, but I already started researching, because I overheard one of the Hufflepuff's talking about it. Might as well get a head start, I always say."

"What are your grades? I'll tell you if you tell me."

"I have 6 A's and 2 B's."

"I have 7 A's and 1 C."

"What did you get a C in?"

"Potions, of course."

"But your so good at potions!"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Malfoy, but Snape hates most of the Gryfindoor's."

"Oh. Well, I have to be going anyways."

"Ok. See you later ferret."

He glanced back at me, then replied with, "Bye Miss Books."

I laughed at that one. Miss Books?

"No, I'm more of a Miss Library."

He just laughed, then exited the great hall. I had finished my food, so I decided to leave too.


	5. Room of Requirement

**AUTHORS NOTE: I can't believe we're on chapter 5 already! School is starting up again tomorrow for me, so there might be a decrease in uploads, but I hope you like the story so far. In this chapter, Draco and Hermione do get some parts as well as Ron and Luna. Nothing major happens yet, but I can't promise for the next chapter ;). Enjoy, and remember to favorite, follow, and/or review! **

**Also, DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, settings, movies, or anything else. The only thing that is of my work, is plot.**

* * *

><p>When I got back to the common room, Ginny was waiting for me excitedly with a few pieces of parchment in her hands.<p>

"Hey Hermione! How was dinner?"

I didn't even get time to say anything before she continued.

"So, since Ron is still down there, I thought we could get started on the plan! Come on, lets do it in the dormitories, just in case Ron comes back."

With that, she pulled me into the common room, and we immediately started on the letters, giggling every now and then. It took about an hour and a half, but the  
>finished letters were better than I expected. Ginny signed Ron's name the best she could, and I imitated Luna's signature. Both letters told the other<br>not to mention the letter,and both asked the receiver to meet for a date. A picnic date.

Me and Ginny would of course have to set up the picnic ourselves, and we had everything planned out. We stood back admiring out work. After awhile of  
>discussing the plan, I shoved the letters under my pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>We had also planned to have a gathering of all our friends, in the requirement room. Perfect for getting Ron and Luna to talk.<br>We were making a club, which would meet every Friday, and do homework, practice spells and watch Muggle movies. We spread the word and everyone  
>was excited to finally watch a Muggle movie. The only people who had actually seen a one were me and Harry.<p>

The next day was Saturday, and I talked to Draco at breakfast. After talking about our classes again, I invited him to the club, and he agreed,  
>but requested to invite some of his friends too. I told him it was ok, as long as they didn't cause any sort of trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>The week came and went, the weather getting colder and colder. On Thursday the grounds were covered in a large, fluffy blanket of snow. I cuddled up in the<br>common room on Friday, seeing as Muggle studies were canceled. Sipping some hot coco, I started reading over my Potions assignment, when Draco  
>popped into my mind again. We were becoming friends so easily, and saw each other so frequently, I was starting to think he thought of me as just a<br>friend, and that wasn't what I wanted at all. I forced myself to push it to the back of my mind, I was too busy to worry about that.

On Saturday, I was starting to nervous about the club meeting. Me and Ginny were sure to be busy, and I wanted to get a chance to talk to Draco.  
>About two hours before the meeting, me and Ginny got Luna some makeup and did her hair. She thought it was just for the meeting, when<br>really, we wanted Ron to notice her. We did ourselves up as well, so as to keep Luna un-suspicious.

At five, we headed out to the room of requirement to get it ready. The only thing the room couldn't pull out of thin air was food, so I had Fred and George go get  
>as much food as they could from the house elves.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked past the room three times, thinking of what I wanted to have for the club. The door appeared, and inside was everything we needed.<br>Several leather couches, with side tables beside them, and in the front center was a large flat-screen, and a cabinet filled with DVDs.

A small kitchen, and an counter to place all the food. Cups, plates and silverware in the cabinets. There was also three bathrooms, a large table, several deck of  
>cards, and a couple of board games. Confetti poppers and such were found on the table. There was also a medium sized room with another TV and game console.<br>Me and Ginny squealed in excitement! This was going to be the best party ever!

People started piling into the room, and we sat everyone down on the couches. We took a vote for the movie, and decided to do a marathon of the Shrek movies.  
>Fred and George came back with the food and drinks, and everyone got up to have a plate of cake, and we set out the rest on the counter.<p>

The movies were hilarious, and everyone had a great time. When the movie credits of Shrek 3 finally rolled, I started a game of cards with Ron, Ginny and  
>Luna. They didn't really know how to play, so I taught them to play go fish.<p>

* * *

><p>Several hours later at about one a.m. we stopped the party, and everyone reluctantly left, insisting to have two meetings each week instead of one.<br>I was thrilled that the club was such a success. Draco and me hadn't talked much, but his friends hadn't caused any  
>trouble as promised, and that made me even happier. I knew I could trust him. Ron and Luna seemed to be getting along fine, and had finally found a few common<br>interests. They walked out together, and me and Ginny exchanged a smile, then got to cleaning up the room. Fred and George helped as well, asking what  
>we would do next meeting. Me and Ginny thought we could either watch more movies, or do a video game tournament. Everyone had taken to the video<br>games really well, especially the boys.

After the room was clean, Ginny, Fred, George and I walked back to the common room. The walk seemed to go by faster than usual, and we all went to bed  
>the minute we got to the common room.<br>I fell asleep easily, because I was so tired. Crookshanks woke me early in the morning, begging to be fed. I filled up her food bowl, and cleaned up her litter box  
>using a spell Mrs. Weasley had taught me.<p>

I shoved on some of my favorite robes, and ran to the great hall for some breakfast. Today was Sunday, and I was ready to get some homework and  
>reading done in front of the fire. Draco came and sat with me again, and by then I was used to it, so we started an easy conversation. After I finished eating,<br>he asked me to join him in studying for the upcoming Charms test. I replied with a nonchalant 'sure' and that was that.

Calm on the outside, but a wreck on the inside, I ran up to the common room, grabbing some books, quills and parchment.


	6. When?

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, Ok I know this is an extremely late and short chapter. In my defense, school is A LOT worse that I remembered. And I have writer's block. O-O Sorry guys. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, and I promise to upload a ****super super**** long chapter ASAP! Most likely over the weekend. As usual, if you have any suggestions, ideas, comments be sure to review! If you're new, and actually bothered to read this, be sure to fav and follow. Ok now read the heck out of this tiny itty bitty chapter! LOL.**

I headed down to the Slytherin common room, palms sweaty and knees shaking. Calm down Hermione, you're just studying, not a big deal.

A few minutes later, we were discussing the answers to the charms homework, and I stopped to read something from the book. Draco reached over for a  
>quill, and I thought nothing of it until I needed to use mine. It was gone. He had taken my quill. I looked over at him, and saw he was trying to hide a grin.<p>

"Give me my quill Draco!"

"Why don't you come get it?" He got up, prepared to run.

I got up and started chasing him around the room, laughing harder than a little kid. He went behind the couch, and I ambushed him by jumping onto his back.  
>He got up, laughing and gave me a piggy back ride across the room.<p>

Finally, he dropped me onto the couch again, all out of breath. I could tell my face was probably bright red, and I wasn't nervous at all anymore. I was enjoying  
>myself. With Malfoy, who would've thought?<p>

I was so excited that everything was going so well, I pecked him on the cheek playfully, and his face flushed even harder. I stared at him to measure his  
>reaction. Did he like it? I couldn't tell, so I stared at his face, usually so pale was red, and hair was messed up from all the running around.<p>

He was looked at me in surprise for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Granger? Do I need to take you to the hospital? I think you've gone insane!" He over-exaggerated.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and started studying again. A few hours later, we exchanged goodbyes and he pecked me on the cheek, payback he said.  
>I headed back up to my common room, feeling light as air but still a little confused. He likes me back, but will he ask me out? When?<p> 


	7. Beginning

When I got up to the common room, Ginny was practically having a heart attack.

"Where were you! Ron and Luna are on a DATE!" Her eyes bugging out of her head, she pulled me into the dormitories.

"What happened?"

"Ok, Ron and Luna were sitting on the couch and talking right? So i started talking to them too, and they have so much in common. I couldn't stand it they  
>were so cute together. So I took Ron aside and told him to ask Luna out. Turns out he's had a crush on her for the past week."<p>

"What did Luna say?"

"She didn't seem surprised, ironically, surprising me. She just agreed, and off they went."

"Wow. Guess we don't need the notes anymore right?" I smiled.

We continued chatting for awhile and the next day, I woke up feeling great. That wasn't a feeling that lasted long.

I had forgotten to get rid of the letters.

The day had started out as normal, and when I got up, I got ready and rushed out the door up to the great hall.

Meanwhile, Luna had just found the letters. She actually wasn't upset, and brought them out into the common room. Quietly reading them, in a chair near the  
>fireplace, she smiled to herself.<p>

(LUNA POV!)

These letters are really cheesy. What was Hermione thinking? I chuckled to myself, and shoved them into my bag, getting ready to go up to the great hall  
>for breakfast. I decided not to say anything, because after all, no harm had been done. I put on my favorite pair of radish earrings to ward off twindle-doos,<br>and slipped on one of my new robes, to head off down to the hall for some breakfast.

Wandering down the hall, my bag spilled over, and I waved my wand, piling everything back in. I was glad to know the spell, seeing as Ron was also quite  
>clumsy. I guess I haven't perfected it yet, because I hadn't managed to get everything.<p>

(BACK TO HERMIONE POV)

Chowing down on some biscuits, with a glass of orange juice and some eggs and bacon next to me, I wondered where Draco could be. I was feeling rather  
>embarrassed about what I had done last night. He probably doesn't even like me. He was probably just being friendly, I told myself. I tried to push those<br>thoughts away, forcing myself to think of homework problems.

As I was finishing up a particularly easy problem, I heard Ron yelling something in the distance. Looking up, I saw that he was yelling at Ginny. Panic rose in my  
>chest, as I immediately thought of the love letters we had written. My heart beating in my chest, I slowly rose from the table and headed over to where they stood<br>each yelling.

"What's going on Ginny?" I asked hesitantly.

She turned towards me, eyes wide, and said "Ron found the letters."

By then, Ron's face was beet red. I attempted to explain to him, "Ron, listen, we never sent the letters, no harm was-"

"No harm! For all I know I could be under a love potion right now!"He glared at Ginny.

"Ron, calm down. You're not under a love potion." Ginny replied, obviously trying to keep calm.

"Listen Ron, I swear we didn't plan to send the letters. It was just a stupid little plan we made up in case you didn't ask Luna out."

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me dazedly. Glad that he was too confused to be angry, I continued to explain.

"Luna had a crush on you, and we thought you too would be cute together, that's all."

"What! Y-you guys knew Luna liked me, and didn't decide to tell me until AFTER we start dating?!"

"Don't blame this on us, me and Hermione were just trying to be good friends." Ginny answered.

Realizing no harm had been done, his face began to cool down. "So how long did you guys know Luna liked me?"

"Hmm. About a week?"

"Oh. Well." He gave up a goofy sort of smile. "Does Luna know about this?"

"That we set you two up? I'm not really sure. At least, I don't think so."

"Ok. Thanks Ginny. -He paused- AND Hermione." He smiled.

I gave him a quick hug, feeling a lot better. A couple seconds later, Ron and Luna were eating breakfast together down the table. I gathered all of my books,  
>feeling pleased with what Ii had done. Now if I could just find Malfoy. I was thinking that I could get him to help with the next club meeting thingy. This was<br>a real chance to promote inter-house unity, and I was not about to miss out on it.

Walking up and down corridors where I thought Malfoy would most likely be, I thought about all that had happened that week. First, me and Malfoy had actually  
>gained some sort of friendship. I blushed a little at the thought of him pecking me on the cheek. Also, me and Ginny had formed that little club. The first<br>meeting had, of course, been fantastic. Go inter-house unity. Ron and Luna are going out now. What a week. Things were looking up, I could barely believe  
>I had been sitting all alone, with nothing to think about but homework. Malfoy had changed all that, and not in a bad or good way. Just strange, for now. But<br>that doesn't mean I wanted it to stop.

Turning into a corridor that was just behind the hall, I quickened my pace. This hall was the top make out point for Hogwarts students. Its perfect for privacy  
>seeing as its oddly secluded from the other halls. You would think the Hogwarts founders wanted this to be the make out spot.<p>

The warning bell rang, and I gave up on the Malfoy search. Running up to my first class, I spotted Malfoy come out of a closet, looking quite disheveled.

"Malfoy?"

"Oh. Um... Hi Granger. Should-shouldn't you be in class."

"I could say the same about you. What are you doing?"

At that moment, Pansy came out after him. She wasn't disheveled looking like Malfoy, but her face was slightly red. I looked from her to Malfoy, then back again.  
>Time had seemed to slow down completely.<p>

"Hermione its not what it looks like. I swear."

Pansy looked like she was about to strangle me. "Shut up Malfoy!" She stalked off.

"Malfoy?" I felt like running away, fast as I could, but I knew that doing that would just make it worse.

"Granger, it-um." He looked like crying. Exactly how I felt.

He ran his hands through his hair, and did a kind of pace in the middle of the hallway.

"Malfoy, let's just not talk about it ok. I know you guys were kissing in there. You don't need to explain." I kept my face blank, and took a breath to stop myself  
>from crying.<p>

He just looked at me, and I started to run off, thinking it was all done and over with. It was only just beginning.


	8. So Be It

The next week, I avoided him at all costs. He obvoiusly didn't like me if he was snogging up Pansy in random closets. And it was easy to avoid him. Me, Ron,  
>Ginny and Luna were all good friends now. Any time I wasn't surrounded by them, I was rushing to finish homework.<p>

The club meeting was really a blur. Ginny and Ron handled all the planning. It turned out even better this time because Ginny had this great idea of decorating  
>cupcakes. Without magic. It was so fun, I pretty much had forgotton all about Malfoy. That's why it wasn't a surprised that, on Friday he finally cornered me.<br>It happened in the library, he just came up to me from the middle of nowhere.

(MALFOY POV!)

I took a deep breath. There she was, and I had to talk to her. Now or never.

"Hermione?"

She didn't answer, but I knew she was listening.

"I know you're mad, but you have to believe me! I don't like Pansy like that." I sucked in a huge breath, anticipating a retaliation.

She slowly looked up from her book. "Why do you think I would even care?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"So? Maybe I just realized that I was just being stupid. This friendship would never work anyway. You're too much of a git."

"Fine. I guess you're right."

Silence. This has to work. If it doesn't then I've lost everything.

"Bye Malfoy."

"NO HERMIONE." This can't be happening. I threw her books on the ground.

(BACK TO HERMIONE)

"MALFOY!" I screeched.

I pulled out my wand, as did he.

"Listen Malfoy, you need to calm the fuck down. What's wrong with you!?"

"You're whats wrong with me you MUDBLOOD!"

"Fuck you Malfoy. Go fuck yourself. If you really wanted to ne my friend, you wouldn't treat me like this."

His face was red, and his hair all messed up again. I suddenly thought back to when we had been studying, all happy and...

"That's it Hermione, if you want to be this way, then so be it." He shoved his wand into his pocket, grabbed his stuff and left.

Still standing there, mind buzzing from all the comotion, the librarian came rushing into the scene.

"All this mess! Who was yelling! Quiet in the library Miss Granger!" She shot me a look that could kill.

"Um- Sorry. I'll be leaving now." I tried to smile, but I'm sure it came out more like a grimace.

Gathering my stuff into my bag, my eyes were tearing up. What had gone wrong? This can not be happening. We were friends.

Later that night, I was sitting by the fire, sulking when a strange owl started tapping on the window. It was about midnight so I was startled, and fell out of  
>the armchair I had been sitting in.<p>

I opened up the window, and the owl dropped the letter on the floor, and swooped around the room twice before headeding off to the owlery. I reached down to  
>open the letter, and saw that it was addressed to Malfoy. This isn't the Slytherin common room, I thought. That bird made a odd mistake. A very odd mistake.<p>

I stood there pondering the thought of opening the letter. It wouldn't hurt just to peek right?

Rip. Before I knew it my hands had decided to open the letter without me. Oh well. I'm sure there's a spell to close it back up again.

Dearest Son of Ours,  
>You mustn't avoid Pansy. She's from a very well respected Pure-Blood family, and a great oppurtunity. Your father and I have decided it would be<br>best to arrange a marriage. You shall have no say in this, seeing as she is from the richest Pure-Blood family.

I know you will protest this, but it is what must be done. By December you too shall be betrothed. If Pansy's parents will allow it of course.  
>We are sure that they will, Malfoy's are the richest and purest family of them all. You should embrace it.<p>

Your father has become upset at your foolish attempts to convince him otherwise. You need to listen to your father. If you do not we shall have no choice  
>but to disinheiret you. I am going to have Lucius finish this letter up for me, he too has some words to share with you.<p>

Draco, my son.  
>I am disgusted by your words. Why would you say such a thing, I have no idea. You shall not speak of it again. Expect severe consequences<br>if you decide upon doing so. I am not afraid of disinheriting you, and will not hesitate to do so. Pure-Bloods are better than any other wizards, and if you do  
>not believe so, then we shall see what you think after a swift bang to the head.<p>

Now, let me tell you about your grades. I am absolutlely appalled that the Mudblood is doing better than you. What the hell were you thinking.

No son of mine  
>would be beaten by a Mudblood.<p> 


End file.
